Love Love Love
by Nymus
Summary: Aunque lo lastimara, Rogue no podía corresponder a su amor. [Para QueenSugar] [Songfic]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Just because Ani me da fics mientras yo tengo a todo el mundo en sequía. Gracias por todos los fics kawawis que pueblan esta plataforma con fluff.

Basado en la canción de Of Monster and Men, del mismo nombre obvs.

* * *

Rogue siempre había sabido que él no era buena persona, a pesar de que a veces intentara engañarse a sí mismo, como cuando era joven y Jiemma era aún el maestro de Sabertooth. Le gustaba pensar, en esos tiempos, que por lo menos era mejor que él. Que era una persona decente que se había visto forzada por la vida a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con su gremio. Que él, Rogue, era, de alguna forma, moralmente superior porque podía darse cuenta de aquellas cosas que estaban mal y por qué lo estaban. Aún así, jamás había alzado su voz, nunca se atrevió a hacer nada para mostrar al mundo y a sus compañeros de gremio lo equivocado que era su estilo de vida. Permitió que pasara, siempre un cobarde, y, por lo tanto, un cómplice más.

Siendo así, no era realmente una sorpresa que se encontrara atrapado en aquella situación. Si era un cobarde, alguien que temía las consecuencias que sus propias acciones podrían acarrear para sí mismo, no era una sorpresa que se encontrara siendo objeto de un amor que no podía corresponder.

Debería haberlo visto venir, y siendo honestos quizás lo hizo, pero había sido demasiado egoísta para detenerlo antes de que se saliera de control. Sentirse amado era agradable, después de todo, una suave sábana sobre su corazón. En especial cuando aquel que profesaba aquellos sentimientos era alguien tan…llamativo. Porque siempre que él, Sting, hacia algo, siempre tenía que ser grande, ruidoso, brillante, tal y como él mismo era. Y Rogue era, por supuesto, débil y se dejó arrullar por la calidez que Sting llevaba siempre consigo, ignorando todas las voces de alerta que sonaban en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Hasta que un día, el rubio había tratado de besarlo y no puedo negarlo por más tiempo.

Lo más fácil hubiera sido rendirse y dejar que lo hiciera, seguir adelante y dejar que sus labios y calidez envolverlo y guiar el camino hacia cualquiera fuera el futuro que les esperase. Pero, por más que Rogue fuera egoísta y una mala persona, no era un insensible total. No quería que Sting lo siguiera en su travesía hacia el futuro, porque sabía dónde terminaba y el rubio no se merecía aquello. Sting era todo lo que él no era, bueno, gracioso y un gran Maestro, y el gremio lo necesitaba. El mundo lo necesitaba.

Así pues, Rogue no tenía el corazón para arrebatárselo a todos ellos, así que retrocedió y luego abandonó el cuarto. Sting no lo siguió, pero había preguntado "¿Por qué?" más tarde, con una voz rota que hizo a Rogue tartamudear con sus palabras. Al final, apenas había sido capaz de decirle que no podía, no era capaz de corresponder a su amor. No entonces y quizás nunca. "¿Por qué?" preguntó Sting otra vez, esta vez con algo diferente, quizás curiosidad, empañando su voz. Rogue fue incapaz de explicarlo, de poner en palabras todos los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y al final no le respondió.

No dijo nada, y Sting esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y al final terminó por asentir. "Bueno", había aceptación en sus palabras, pero entonces…. "Bueno. Pero eso no significa que yo no pueda amarte a ti". Y Rogue era egoísta, y débil, y una mala persona, así que no apuntó a todas las razones por las que aquella era una manera incorrecta de verlo. Se mantuvo en silencio y Sting sonrió como un niño que recibe un nuevo regalo de cumpleaños. No era justo, y Rogue no entendía por qué quería someterse a aquel trato. A estar enamorado voluntariamente de alguien que ya lo había rechazado.

A pesar de todo, las cosas entre ambos no cambiaron de manera significativa. Las dinámicas entre ambos eran casi las mismas, porque Sting siempre había sido demostrativo en su cariño para con él, así que no había diferencia cuando posaba un brazo sobre sus hombros o lo arrastraba por la muñeca hacia la nueva misión, o cuando se inclinaba levemente sobre él al mirar algún papel o cualquier cosa. No había diferencia, excepto que ahora Rogue sabía la verdad y se sentía obligado a rechazarlo. Lo cual en realidad no era justo, porque antes había estado casi desesperado por aquellos pequeños toques y sabía que lastimaba a Sting cada vez que se daba vuelta y ponía algo de distancia entre ambos. No era justo pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, no más de las que ya le había dado.

E incluso entonces, Rogue no podía evitar pensar que Sting sabía algo que él no. A veces parecía que el rubio tenía alguna vital información de la que Rogue carecía, porque incluso cuando se alejaba de sus gestos de cariño, incluso cuando giraba la cabeza para alejarse de él o lo rechazaba en pequeñas pero obvias acciones, Sting siempre regresaba. Y no era como que sus sentimientos no se resintieran, porque Rogue había visto más de una vez sus ojos llenarse de dolor, pero después de su primera reacción siempre algo más, algo diferente. Una resolución que Rogue no podía entender. A pesar de que mantuviera su distancia de vez en cuando, quizás algo más herido que otros días, al final siempre regresaba. Su presencia, su afecto que nunca presionaba pero siempre estaba allí, esperando por algo que Rogue no podía darle.

A veces deseaba poder leer su mente, sobre todo cuando Sting lo miraba desde el otro lado del salón del gremio, sus ojos azules brillando con tanto amor que le hacía sentir como si ellos fueran los únicos presentes, aún cuando el cuarto estaba todavía repleto con el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo como si fuera todo su mundo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil para ambos? Por qué tenía que ser tan… tan amable, tan abierto, tan adorable, tan... tan Sting. Tan Sting que Rogue tenía que forzarse a separar sus ojos de él y mirar hacia otro lado, otro amigo, la comida, el bar, las puertas del gremio, cualquier lugar estaba bien mientras no tuviera que enfrentarse a él y a aquellos sentimientos que no podía corresponder.

Había algunos días en que Rogue se sentía más débil y los ojos de Sting sobre él se sentían como las mareas, empujando y tirando de él, tratando de romper su voluntad. Tratando que hacer que cayera víctima de aquel silencio deseo que le hacía preguntarse cómo se sentiría la mano de Sting tomando la suya, cómo se sentiría su cabello si lo despeinaba un par de veces, cómo se sentiría emparejar con su pulgar aquella arruga que aparecía en su frente cuando trabajaba demasiado. Pensamientos traidores que se deslizaban a través de las murallas que había construido para mantener a Sting lejos y a salvo. Murallas que se rehusaba a dejar caer, por Sting y por todos los demás, porque eran la única cosa que les podía ofrecer.

Así que, pensaba Rogue, era más fácil ignorar aquel pequeño detalle. Actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado. Todas aquellas noches cuando no podía dormir, yaciendo en su espalda y mirando hacia el techo y escuchando los suaves sonidos de la ciudad al dormir, mientras un único pensamiento no dejaba de acosarlo, hasta que se levantaba y dejaba el cuarto, en busca del único confort que podía calmarlo un poco. Hasta que él, egoísta, débil y una mala persona, golpeaba en la puerta de Sting a cualquiera fuera la hora. Y el rubio, por supuesto, siempre abría la puerta y lo abrazaba tan pronto como se encontraba dentro, porque él sabía lo que Rogue necesitaba incluso mejor que él mismo. Le dejaba recostarse en su cama, acariciando su cabello con lentos movimientos mientras escuchaba las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

La respiración de Rogue era siempre errática y su voz temblorosa, porque "¿Qué tal si? ¿Qué tal si fallo otra vez y el mundo estalla en llamas?". Y Sting siempre lo abrazaba con fuerza, asegurándole que "No lo harás" una y otra vez, todas las veces que fuera necesario hasta que Rogue se dormía por fin, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando dejaba el cuarto con las primeras luces, antes de que Sting despertara, porque así ambos podían fingir que no había sucedido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Juro que sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Perdón :c


End file.
